


Perfection Incarnate

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Joyful, just a cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Enjoy this little drabble! I sat in the sun and loved every minute of writing this.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Perfection Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little drabble! I sat in the sun and loved every minute of writing this.

Benjamin Arnold was the most beautiful person in all of King Falls. His chocolate colored eyes sparkled when he was excited. The curls in his hair seemed to illuminate his joy, radiating into the atmosphere. His laugh was perfect, melodic, genuinely beautiful. 

The way he stuttered when he was nervous, or scared, was adorable. When he talked about something he was passionate about, his whole face would light up, the joy practically contagious. 

His surefire determination to bring Emily home, to bring Jack home. To free his hometown from the corrupt rule of the Himmenist's. And the way he stayed strong, even when the girl he loved couldn't return those affections. 

All these factors made Ben the most beautiful person in all of King Falls. And Sammy Stevens had never been more in love.


End file.
